The Story of Peeta and Katniss
by 19KristenMarie
Summary: This is my very first story, all of your reviews are much appreciated! Thank you for your support! :)
1. Chapter 1

Katniss P.O.V.

I don't know how to forget. It has been three years since my time in the arena, since I first heard of President Snow's threats to kill Peeta and I off. Three years since Peeta proclaimed his undying love for me. Three years since the people of the Capitol fell in love with the star crossed lovers of District 12. I can't forget any of it. Some I don't want too, most I would love to forget and never remember. I would be happy to forget the time in the arena and the threats. I would be content to living my new, quiet and happy life with Peeta. But we are reminded all the time of everything. The President doesn't and won't let us forget. He wants to keep the terror fresh in our minds, to intimidate us. He doesn't want the marriage that will happen in November, but the Capitol people do, so he can't try to stop it. Six months and we will be married. I can hear the door downstairs closing, it's probably Peeta. My heart jumps at the thought. I smile because I know that no matter what I couldn't live without him anymore. He means far too much to me.

"Katniss! Where are you?" He calls through the house.

I walk quietly down the stairs and while his back it turned to me, I go up behind him, "I'm right here babe."

"Hey you, how has your day been?" He asks me, turning around and facing me with a smile.

"I'm great, I've missed you. Would you like something to eat?" Nothing made me happier than to make him happy.

"Sure, something light though. Do you have some crackers or something? I'm suppose to eat dinner with my family in town remember. Even just something to drink would be fine."

"Wait! I though we were having dinner together tonight though." I said with a pout. "I made some lemonade earlier, would you like some?"

"Hey now honey, you don't need to pout. We will have dinner together tomorrow night, I promise. Lemonade sounds wonderful sweetie. I still have a few hours before I have to go into town, how about a walk?"

"Is it cold outside? I haven't been out yet today." I replied while pouring lemonade into a travel cup.

"You will need a sweater, nothing heavy though. Something light will be okay." He said taking the cup. "Thank you." He said with a smile.

I run up the stairs to my room to grab my light blue sweater that Peeta likes the most. He said it makes my eyes sparkle, I think he just likes the color. But who am I to argue, he's the artist after all. I look in to the closet and move things around but I can't find it. I quickly check the back of my door but it's not there. "Peeta!" I call down the stairs.

"Yes sweetheart. Is there a problem?" He asks walking into my bedroom.

"I can't find my sweater." I turn around pouting and see him standing in the doorway.

"Don't pout honey, just grab another one. I'll come over tonight after dinner and help you look for it okay?"

"Okay I reply" Smiling because now he'll be back over tonight, maybe he'll stay later than last night. I hoped so. I liked it when he stayed with me, it kept the nightmares away and I felt safer.

"Just grab a different sweater so we can take a walk and get you home before I walk into town."

"Can't I walk into town with you? It's not a very long walk back to the house, I'd be okay. I would come straight home, I promise."

"Absolutely not Katniss. You know how I feel about you walking out by yourself. We've talked about this before. It's not going to happen, do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand, I'm sorry I brought it up. Let's go?" I ask grabbing a different sweater and walking into him for a hug.

"I'm sorry but I'm only thinking about your safety. You know that I would love for you to walk with me, but it's just not safe for a beautiful girl like you to be walking around by yourself. Yes let's go sweetie." He says taking me by the hand and leading me out of the room.

Why do I always do that? I know how he feels, so why do I upset him by even bringing those things up. I needed to work on not doing those things. I loved making him happy and to submit to him. I just had my days I guess, like anyone else. I would work on that I told myself. Peeta was moving me closer to him too put his arm around me in a loving and a protective way. That's all he wanted to do, protect me and keep me safe. All while loving me the most that he could. I don't know anyone that loved someone more than he loved me. It made me smile at the thought and then we would be married in only a few months. The time was going to fly by. I wish we could do it now, and we didn't have to wait. As if reading my mind Peeta said to me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I wish we didn't have to wait for the wedding. I wish we could just do it now. I mean we are ready right now. We have the clothes and the rings. We have a boatload of food. We could do it tomorrow and it wouldn't matter."

"Peeta, but what about our family and friends. I don't want to wait either. Believe me, I really don't, but we have too. The time will fly by before we know it. Besides the wedding is suppose to be in the Capitol, we can't exactly get to the Capitol in a night. It takes almost a week to get there, even with their fancy train. The one they say is so fast." The one that they took us to the beginning of our nightmares I want to add. But I want to keep the mood light considering I don't think he's completely over what I said the previous day.

"I know honey, it was just a thought. The next few months will go by faster than we think. I think its around 4:30 now, I need to take you home." Seeing my face he continues with, "Hey now, I said I would be back after dinner. No more pouting or else. Come on, let's go sweetie." He replies, taking my hand and leading me back to my house.

As we walk, I can feel the strong grip he has on my hand and it kind of hurts. But I don't say anything, even though I really want too. I'm still pouting but he doesn't see it on my face because I'm hiding it on the inside.

"Now I will be back by 7:30 this evening. Even though it will probably only be 6pm. I don't want to be there any longer than I have to be, you know that. Eat dinner, take a shower and read a book or something while you wait for me to come back. I won't be long, I promise. I'll be back before you know it. Now remember what I said, please don't go outside, stay in."

"I will, please hurry. I love you Peeta."

"I love you too Katniss, more than I will ever be able to tell you. Now smile for me?" He asks me.

I smile just for him, one of the ones that he says lights up my whole face. I save those for him. He's the only person that has ever seen me smile for real. He leaves me in the doorway and closes and locks it as he walks out. I wish he didn't have to go too dinner. I'd rather him stay with me and never leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Soooooo...who wants the second chapter? ;) I know none of my readers do! :p Prove it when you write a review freaking out because I am such a jerk right now. Just so you know, I'm laughing histerically while typing this because i'm pulling this out of my butt and saying random things now. This is really funny for me by the way. I can't imagine what your faces are going to look like in a little while or how ever long when you do read this. XOXO Kristen 3 Let me know if you think I should post the second chapter. THAT IS DONE AND READY TO GO BY THE WAY. :P

Okay I got a request to continue so I guesss I will. :p Here you go!

~Authors note. Here is your second chapter as I promised! :) Hope you like it. Don't forget to tell your family and friends and everyone you know to go and read it! Write reviews. Love it just like I do! XOXOXO Kristen 3 :) Happy Reading!

Peeta P.O.V.

I knew Katniss didn't want me to leave her at home. She didn't like being alone, it frightened her to be by herself at night. I would leave as soon as possible. If I could tell President Snow just what I thought of him and how badly he has hurt the one I love most. It made me so angry that I couldn't say what I thought. But I know that if I did, it would only bring her harm, I know he would hurt her in some way. Maybe I won't stay for dinner. I've already arrived at my parents house though, too late to turn back now. I walk up to the front door and am greeted by my father.

"Hi son, how are you doing?"

"Hi dad, I'm good. I've been better. Listen I can't stay tonight."

"Why not?"

"Katniss is sick, I think it's the flu. She needs me at home though. I'm really sorry to cancel like this."

"Peeta don't feel bad, your girl needs you right now. Get yourself home and take care of her. I understand. I'll explain it

to your mother, don't worry about her. Understand?"

"Yes sir, thank you. I know Kat will appreciate it. Sorry for dumping mom and her wrath on you." I say with a slight smile. Dad just laughs before saying

"It's okay son, don't worry about it. Go take care of Katniss. Give her my best wishes will you?"

"Of course, maybe we can come over after she is well again."

"Sure thing. Talk to you later son." dad said giving me a handshake and small hug. I returned the hug before replying.

"Talk to you soon." I said before turning from the door and walking back the same way. I was tempted to start running but I thought I had better not. I didn't actually lie completely, she had looked pale that afternoon. Plus she had seemed grouchy, she might actual be sick. At the thought I took off jogging down the road toward the house and when I got there I yanked the door open. Only to find her sitting at the table with ice pressed to her wrist. I rushed to her side before saying anything.

"Kat! What happened baby? Are you alright?"

"Peeta! You weren't suppose to be home yet!" she looked surprised, I automatically knew she had done something I

won't be happy about at all.

"Katniss Marie. What did you do? And don't you dare lie to me."

"Well I...I...I tripped and fell. I landed on my wrist. I think I just sprained it though, nothing to worry about."

She was hiding something, I knew she was. I could always tell when she wasn't telling me the whole truth.

"How did you slip?"

"Okay don't be mad at me, but I had to go outside to take the trash out and get the mail because I forgot to earlier today. Don't be mad?!"

I took a moment to calm myself down before I started to speak. I took her by the arm and brought her to the sofa and sat her down while I stayed standing. I crossed my arms and looked into her eyes. I could tell she was sorry, in pain and she was afraid of what I would say.

"Katniss Marie Everdeen. You know exactly why I don't want you to go outside by yourself, even if it's just in the yard. It is just not safe for you. You disobeyed me and you knew you were when you did it." I knew I had her attention because of the look in her eyes, she knew I was angry. I was about to make that known. "I know I'm speaking to you like a child, I am doing it on purpose. You were acting like a child and you have for the last few days. You know how you are suppose to act. I ask you to do things and to not do things and set down certain rules for a reason. I only do it to protect you. You are my sole reason for living now. Its not only my want but my duty to protect you. I do it because I love you. So since you are going to act like a child, I will treat like one." I saw this register in her mind and she opened her mouth to speak saying.

"But why? And how?" she asked, it was more back talk but I ignored it for now and answered her question.

"Because I love you. To answer your how question, tonight you will go to bed early. If this behavior doesn't stop, I will find other ways. Understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand."

My heart softened from the look of sadness on her face and in her eyes. I sat down in the arm chair parallel to the sofa and motioned for her to come sit with me. After hesitating, she came over to me and I pulled her into my lap.

"Hey now, don't be upset. Let's make this the only punishment you ever have alright?" Kat only nodded her head yes in response while resting her head on my shoulder. "Do you want some ice for your wrist first or no? We can't wrap it up while you are asleep though."

"No, I had ice on it for 20 minutes before you got here unexpectedly."

"Okay, let's get you up to bed then. Do you need help getting ready?"

"Yes, it hurts to bend it at all."

"Well if it still hurts like that tomorrow morning we will go to the infirmary. No arguments about it."

"Okay Peeta."

I smiled and set her down and I walked her up the stairs and to the bathroom.

"Brush your teeth and what not, then come to the bedroom alright?" she nodded her head yes and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I walked to the room and quickly set about getting things ready for sleep. Pulling back the covers, getting some pj's, a glass of water. I sat down in the chair and might have fallen asleep had Kat not walked in a few seconds later.

"Peeta? I'm done now."

I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and got up from my spot. I helped her undress and put her pajamas on. While she bent down to pick up her dirty laundry I gave her bottom a good smack and sat down on the bed.

"What was the for Peeta!"

"I told you that if you were going to act like a child, I would treat you like one. Did I not? You continue with this behavior and you will get more of that."

"You wouldn't do that!"

"Would you like to bet on that Missy?"

"No sir, I would rather not."

"That is what I thought. Now give me the clothes and get your butt in bed."

She handed them to me and reluctantly got into bed. After I had placed her laundry in the hamper I crawled into bed next to her, pulling the covers up around her and wrapping her small body in mine, and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Author's Note! It's what you've all been waiting for. At least that's what I hope. :) Hah anyway, leave reviews! Happy reading! XOXO Kristen :) P.S I don't think i'm completely done with this chapter yet, but I will try to work on it some more today! :)~**

Katniss P.O.V.  
I couldn't believe Peeta had just done that. It hurt a lot, he always had smacked my butt playfully but never because I had disobeyed him. I knew what I was doing when I broke those rules. I know he has them for me because I'm so vulnerable and he is only trying to protect me. I knew that I needed to respect him because he is the man and he does know what's best for me. He would never hurt me or abuse me. I knew that, and I trusted him. So with that I let the matter go and snuggled into Peeta and fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, Peeta was gone. At first it scared me, but then I heard cabinets and drawers being opened and closed. Getting out of bed I put my robe on and went downstairs. Normally I would have gotten dressed first but I didn't know the forecast for today.

"Good morning my love." Peeta said throwing me a smile over his shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept very well thank you kind prince." I replied with a laugh. "Although I almost had a heart attack when I didn't find you with me."

"My apologies princess. Let me make it up to you my dear. But first, go get dressed. Something warm but nice. Today is a special day."

"Oh of course. What was I thinking coming down in my pajamas." I said laughing, turning around and running up the stairs.

I went to my closet and stared at it forever. Peeta always knew just what I should wear. What looked good with what and such. I had absolutely no concept of fashion. I was about to call out to him when something caught in the corner of my eye. It was outside.

I walked to the window closest to me and saw someone standing outside of it staring up at me. I quickly backed away. I could hear my heart beat in my ears and it was really loud. I didn't know what to do. I was suddenly over taken with fear.

I didn't want to tell Peeta, I didn't know what he would say. Backing up toward my closet, I pulled out a warm blue sweater, jeans and a pair of black boots. I decided to leave my hair down and clipped on the necklace Peeta gave me so many years ago now, at least it felt like it.

As I walked back down to the ground floor of the house Peeta looked up at me from the newspaper.

"Kat? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh yeah, I jury saw a spider. I'm alright though." I replied with the best smile I could give.

"Oh my! Well I'm glad it's not something or someone that would cause you any harm my love." he replied laughing and pulling me in for a hug.

If only he knew. I feel awful for lying but I think it's best. I don't know what would happen if he knew the truth. That's what frightens me most.

I erase all of the last hour from my mind and push it to the back. Peeta said he's taking me somewhere special. So I go grab my scarf and coat and I'm messing with the buttons when he comes back in.

"Ah, here let me babe." I move my hands out of the way and let his capable fingers manipulate the buttons into place.

"How do you do that so easily?" I say slightly annoyed with my own clumsy hands.

"I'm a merchants kid remember, we always had coats like this. From the time we were born until we pass away. It's okay, you'll get it with time."

I'm sure I will but right now, I am perfectly content with letting him take care of things for me. He's opening the door and letting me through just as two Peacekeepers are walking up to the door.

"We need to speak with a Mr. Peeta Mellark, please" the man on the right says.

I speak up before Peeta has a chance to say anything. "Sir, if I may-" I start to say but am cut off. "Katniss. Go in the house, I'll come get you in a moment." I don't want to leave his side so I look at the man who spoke and he nods his head in reassurement, which is rare for them. "Katniss. I said go in the house. Please babe, it's fine." I nod my head and quickly go back in to avoid contact with his hand on my backside.

I can't imagine what they would want to talk to Peeta for, but I don't think about it any longer. I feel really thirsty and realize I haven't drank anything all day so I go to get a drink of water.

Peeta P.O.V.


	4. Chapter 4

**~I know it's been a while, I've been really busy lately. I promise to start trying to upload more regularly! XOXOXO Kristen~**

Peeta P.O.V.

I glance over my shoulder to see that Katniss is walking back into the house. I turn my attention back to the two Peacekeepers standing directly in front of me. "Is there something wrong? Is someone in trouble or hurt? Some kind of danger I need to know about?" I ramble out looking back and forth between the two of them, hoping to see some kind of sign in their eyes. Except they have eyes of stone, they do not show emotion. Such a sad life for government workers. I always wondered what went through their brains on a daily basis, but I quickly dispose of that wish, because on second thought I do not think I really want to know.

"Mr. Mellark, I do not see any reason to worry just yet. We do believe that there is some sort of danger here in the village. Have either you or Miss. Everdeen seen or noticed anything unusual lately?" The taller man of the two asks me.

"I have not noticed anything out of the ordinary lately at least, and Katniss has not said anything to me. She might have because she has a tendency to keep things to herself. I could talk with her if you like? What would you suggest we do?"

"As I said already, I do not see any reason to worry just yet. Though do not let it slip your mind, at least for the time being or this warning is released to us as just a precaution. I do think that it would be a good idea to speak with her, do not push the subject and do not frighten her, but do speak with her, just to be sure. Just take extra care in keeping the house locked up, I would advise you not to let her even so much as go outside in the yard without you or someone trustworthy with her. Also stay with her at all times, you may need to move in for a little while. I am sure that the village people will gossip, but ignore them Peeta, do not put yours or Katniss's safety on the line because of some gossipers. That is what I would advise you to do, at least that is what I would do if I were in this same situation."

I think to myself that this is probably the most genuine and caring the Peacekeepers have ever been. I have immediately begun to have a deeper respect for them, at least for these two. "Okay, thank you for letting me know. I will speak with her. How should I go about informing you of what she tells or does not tell me? Actually forget that, come for dinner tonight. I do not think that Katniss will mind my inviting you so suddenly, if she does she will just have to get over it I guess. This is much more important than a tantrum right now. We are suppose to go to my parents, but I think that it would be safer for us to stay at home."

"That would be just fine Peeta. No I think that it would be better if you two were to stay at home, at least for the next few days. Also do not go spreading this around, just explain to your parents that this is not a good time right now and that you will explain to them what is going on right now. I am sure that they will understand, at least your father will. I am sure that if Katniss decides to have a tantrum over this sudden invitation you will be able to handle it how you see fit. What time should we be back?"

"I think that 7 'o clock this evening would be alright. It is now." I say with a nervous laugh.

"Okay that sounds fine to me." The other Peacekeeper who has not said a word the whole conversation just nods in agreement. "We will be back by that time. Thank you for the invitation Mr. Mellark."

"You are welcome Sir." I shake both of their hands and turn back to the house and walk in. While I am locking the door I call out to Katniss. "Katniss! Where are you love?" She bounds around the corner, almost running into the wall, with her sweater in hand and a big smile on her face. Though the smile quickly fades when she sees my frown. "Katniss, let's go sit down sweetie, I need to talk to you. Do not say anything until I am done okay?" Giving a slight nervous nod she agrees silently. I lead her to the couch and sit down and pull her on to my lap. "Kat, have you noticed anything unusual around the house or yard?"

"No, I have not. Why Peeta?" She asks me nervously while looking me in the eyes. I know I have her full attention that way too.

"Do not get frightened, and do not go talking and telling anyone what I am about to tell you." I get another nod in silent agreement. "The Peacekeepers claim that there is a possibility that there is some sort of danger here in the village. He said not to be frightened, but to be extra careful. Which means that I am going to take you and we are going to get some of my stuff and I will be here for a while. At least until they clear the possibility. This also means that you have got to listen to me and do what you are told. That means following the rules, and because this is such a scary and dangerous time, if you do break a rule or multiple rules the consequences will be much more harsh, than if this was just a normal time period in our lives. Do you understand what I am asking of you baby?"

"Yes, I understand. I promise that I will listen to you. When are we getting your things?"

"Probably tomorrow, I will be fine until then. The Peacekeepers are coming back tonight for dinner, and also to discuss this situation in a little more detail. Now I know, you do not like them, but they did come and warn us and also gave us some advice. Show some respect tonight. Try to dress a little nicer. I will find something for you, do not worry about that sweetie. I also know that we were suppose to go to my parents, but it is safer for us to be here right now and not out wandering the streets late at night. I will call them and explain that we can not make it, but not why for now at least."

"Okay, I will go see what we can have for dinner tonight then. I love you Peeta."

"I love you too Katniss." I say pulling her in for a hug and picking her up off my lap and setting her down. "Don't worry love. It will be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ya'll! I keep getting a bunch of PM's and reviews talking about how viewers love the story and everything buy they don't give me any ideas or what not. I haven't been able to update and put up new chapters because I have no idea what to write. I really do need ideas and what not. I love all the positive feed back though. I have some ideas. Which I guess I'll just write tonight as much as possible and upload when I'm finished. Please though don't be afraid to PM me and talk with me. I would love to! Thank you so much. :) XOXO, Kristen


	6. Chapter 6

****** I'm sorry that this took so long. I've been having so family issues and problems of my own with concentrating and such. But here it is! I'll try not to take so long this next time. Please review! Thank you! XOXOXO Kristen :) ********

Katniss P.O.V.

I let myself be comforted and hugged by Peeta, my love and my protector. I really do not know what else I can do. I am in complete and utter shock right now. Although, I think to myself, he did not specify what type of danger or who it was directed too. Suddenly I am thankful that Peeta put the "peep hole", what ever that is, in the front door last weekend. He says that all of the towns people have them in their doors, I had only said okay and dropped the subject at the time. Now with this new scare directed most likely to us I'm glad I hadn't argued the idea of it. I give Peeta a peck on the cheek and get up from his lap.

"Are you okay baby?" I hear Peeta say as I get up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to see what we can have for dinner." I hear him mumble an okay and get up from the chair to check the house for anything unusual.

I finally decide to make spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread and salad. I find half of a leftover pie and some vanilla ice cream that we can have for dessert. I start a pot of water on the stove to boil for the spaghetti and set the hamburger out to thaw a little for the meatballs. With dinner started, I go upstairs to change into something a little nicer for the Peacekeepers. When I get upstairs I am confronted by an angry looking Peeta.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" I ask not knowing what's happening.

"This morning when you came down looking frightened, what did you actually see up here? And the truth this time Katniss."

I knew better then to even think about telling even a little lie at a time like this. So I told him the truth replaying exactly what happened before I had gone downstairs. I saw his facial expression soften a little from anger to concern. I knew he was still upset with me for lying after I had finished telling the truth this time.

"Katniss, I wish you would have told me the truth sooner. Someone tried to break in, I don't want you to be scared baby. Everything is going to be fine. I've got something for you to wear, you can change down here. We'll tell the Peacekeepers when they get here okay?"

I nod my head, that's all I can do. I suddenly feel more regret for lying then I usually do. "Peeta, I'm so sorry for lying this morning. Where did the person or persons try to break in?"

"In your bedroom, that's how I figured out you lied. Which we will discuss later tonight Miss, you are still in trouble for that."

I nod and take the clothes that he got for me and go to the bathroom off the kitchen to change and when I come out again he nods in approval. I'm glad he likes the dress, I remember getting it last week but he hasn't seen it until now. The doorbell rings as soon as I'm finished setting the table. I look at Peeta but he doesn't move.  
"Katniss, you need to be strong. Go answer the door sweetie. It's okay."  
I don't voice the fact that I'm scared to death of the Peacekeepers who could be at the door right now but instead I nod and wipe my hands off. I look through the peep hole before opening the door.

"Miss? We're the Peacekeepers that talked to your fiancée this afternoon."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you without the uniforms. Come in, please. Can I take your coats?" I try to laugh without showing how nervous I really am. I lead them into the kitchen where Peeta is at and gesture to the stools at the counter opposite the stove.

"Hello again Peeta, have you found anything out?"

"Peeta, can you hold on for a minute." I interrupt, I can see he's growing angrier with me but that's okay. Turning to the Peacekeepers, "Can I offer either of you anything to drink? Supper should be ready shortly, I hope." The shorter one speaks up and says "Water, please. If you wouldn't mind". The other doesn't reply also looking a bit irritated at me interrupting. I go to get a glass with water and decide to remain quit the rest of the time unless someone speaks to me, it's obvious if I do then I'm going to regret it later. The Peacekeepers and Peeta go on with their conversation as I turn back to finishing up supper. Peeta keeps throwing angry glares at me and I know I'm going to get an earful later. He goes on to tell them that someone tried to break in to my bedroom.

"I thought you said nothing had happened to be of concern." The taller and more built one speaks up glancing over at me.

"That's what I thought. It turns out someone lied to me, I figured it out myself when I went upstairs to change and saw that one of the windows was cracked. Now those are brand new window panes so there is no reason for one them to be cracked at all."

"I see, and do you know why she lied about it? Or anything of what happened?"

"No sir, I'm sorry to say that I don't. But I do plan on having a talk with Katniss this evening."  
By this time I'm just trying to avoid their stares and the fact that they are talking about me right there with me in the room. It's so hard for me to keep my mouth shut at this time and suddenly I'm thankful that supper is finished.

"I'm sorry to interrupt again, but supper is ready if you'd like to go sit down at the table."  
"Don't worry men, we can continue this conversation at the table." Peeta replies leading the way with the two men in tow behind him.

"Yes, of course. If you don't mind I'd like to question the young lady while we eat. I have a few things I'd like to get to the bottom of."

I'm currently freaking out on the inside. I'm also deciding whether or not the truth is a good idea. I figure I have nothing to lose at all at this time.

"Miss. Everdeen, could you please tell me exactly what happened this morning. And the truth young lady."

I look to Peeta for help, but he nods his head and gives me a look. He'll know if I lie right now so I'd best not. I tell the Peacekeepers what happened this morning and they do not look pleased at all. As if reading my mind they finally speak up.

"Peeta, I trust you have a plan to take care of the lying?" When Peeta nods in reply, the Peacekeeper turns his attention back to me. "Young lady, do you realize how important is for you to be obedient and to tell the truth at this time? Why did you lie?"

They look so mad, even Peeta actually looks interested as to what I'll say next. "I didn't think anything of it to be honest, it just didn't seem like something that we needed to worry about at the time. But with the situation now, I understand that it could have been valuable for everyone to know the truth sooner. So I apologize for lying and I ask for everyone's forgiveness, though I'm sure it's going to take more then an apology to receive that forgiveness. I'm prepared for that though." Everyone looks surprised. The night comes to end, with a promise from the men that our house will be watched over and guarded closely from now on until the time passes they leave without another word. Silence fills the air as Peeta helps me clear the table and clean up the kitchen and then go up to bed. I can feel all of the emotions between us in the air; anger, disappointment, worry, sadness, and the presence of our tiredness is clear. We get ready for bed in silence and when I climb in to bed he pulls the covers up around me and then climbs in on the other side and lays there for a moment before turning and putting his arms around me. I know now that even though he's angry with me for lying, he still loves me and will protect me no matter what. I know that I'm safe and I'm comforted by his loving arms around me. I whisper a "goodnight, I love you" to him and to my surprise he hears me.

"Katniss, I love you too. I'll protect you, trust me, go to sleep and don't worry about anything my love. Goodnight and sleep well. I love you so much sweetheart."

With a secret smile on my face, I fall asleep to his gentle words that are meant to comfort me and even in this time of nerve-wracking moments they do. How comforting three small words can be, it's amazing really.


End file.
